Omega
"What's the matter brother? You think that you and I are different? Do you think that you are the Light and that I am the Dark? Well then you are mistaken brother... We are both Light, just different spectrums of it." '-''Omega talking about himself to Alpha ''' Omega is the collective conscious of the Star of Eschatology and Caesar after his death. Omega is the Ruler of Hell and after his resurrection the bringer of the Apocalypse, Omega's only goal is to become one with Alpha in order to become The One again. Appearance Because Omega was summoned in Caesar's body he still bears striking resemblance to him. However, Omega's hair is white instead of Caesar's blond and he also has red eyes and a very pale skin. Personality Omega's personality is very conflictive because Omega suffers from multiple personality disorder, this likely due to his time in Hell. He can shift from a somewhat happy and bright mood into a coldhearted sadistic person. His personality has been described as somewhat close to Caesar's in a way, this is either due to Caesar being absorbed by Omega after his death, or that Caesar's personality was always like Omega's and that this was no coincidence because it was Caesar who was chosen as the Sun by Omega. Omega is very prideful and has a tendency of underestimating his opponents and even mocking them for their lack of power, there are only 2 people in existence that Omega has respect for are, these are: David and Hilgard/Alpha. He has also been described as completely insane, nobody truly knows how messed up Omega is, but Alpha stated that his mental state was more of a whirlpool than a constant state. History After creating the universe, The One made a perfect world for creatures to flourish in order to make the perfect entities, and maybe even Gods. Soon after descending into earth using a Comet made up of pure energy as his vessel. A new conscious inside The One suddenly awoke, it took control of the body and split himself into 2 pieces, these 2 pieces would later become to be known as Alpha and Omega. the 2 brothers started talking, both having no idea what had happened and how they had arrived of this planet, they had no recollection of their previous life. Soon after Alpha created life, starting with plants and bacteria, slowly moving up to organic life forms such as animals. He then created the first Humans, he let them slowly evolve and grow into more intelligent and wise creatures, Alpha grew very fond of them and declared them his favorite creation. Omega on the other hand was not pleased, his brother who used to always spent time with him was rarely talking to him and was always time with his new creatures. Omega went up to his brother asking him why he wasted his time with these 'Simple' creatures, Alpha felt mocked and was irritated with Omega and told him that these were perfect creations and he would be happy to create anything better. And so Omega accepted his challenge, he lured the newly born humans to him and promised them power and wisdom beyond their comprehension, but only if they obeyed him. The humans agreed and drank from the Light Omega gave them, he then went to Alpha to show him his creation and to tell him how flawed the humans were, Alpha was shocked at what his brother had done. He demanded him to stop but Omega refused due to him enjoying his newly found 'playthings' Alpha got angry with him and fought with him. After their fight Omega realized something, that he was once an all-powerful creature and that he was once created the universe. he went to his brother to ask him more about it, but his brother refused to talk him with him, telling him he was ashamed of him and how he acted, they started arguing and Alpha told him that they were once together as one and their purpose was to create life, Omega pleated with Alpha to become one again and alpha flat out refused, telling him that isn't possible. Omega getting more and more angry asked him what it was that split them in the first place, and alpha ignored the question. Omega then screamed out in anger that it was Alpha, that he was responsible for splitting them, calling him the 'tumor' growing in them when they were still one. Alpha then told him that when they were together they would have never been able to create the perfect life form because they were too wrathful and unforgiving, Omega declared war on his brother. Soon after the first war between humans and Illuminated began, starting the first war chain-reaction that would lead into a bloody destiny for all Illuminated. After an intense fight with Alpha and his Archangels, Omega lost and was according to him 'Put inside out' into his own personal world where he would be a prisoner for all of eternity. Abilities Omnimalevolence: * Omega is said to be the embodiment of all evil in the world. I'mmortality:' *Omega is completely immortal and indestructible and can only be sealed away by Alpha or one of the seven Archangels if powerful enough. Nigh-Omniscience: * Omega is nearly all knowing, He knows how the universe was created and what holds it together, the only other person who holds this knowledge is Alpha. Nigh-Omnipotence: * Omega is nearly all powerful and can achieve incredible feats with his powers that is only rivaled by Alpha. Illumination Control: * Omega can duplicate, give, take, edit or negate Illuminations. Transcendent Physiology: * Due to Omega being a god, he doesn't need a physical body to use his powers, however it is easier for him to use his abilities when inside a physical body. Omnikinesis: * Omega has the mental control over virtually anything Infernokinesis: * Omega can create and control hellfire. Gravity Manipulation: * Omega can create, manipulate or completely remove a gravitational force on himself or others. Dimensiokinesis: * Omega has the ability to move between or manipulate dimensions. Reality Warping: * Omega can control and warp reality itself Absolute Regeneration: * Omega can heal nearly any wound within moments. Flight: *''''''Omega can become completely weightless and manipulate his own point of gravity, and can also effectively fly. Category:Characters Category:Gods